


女A冬/男O叉

by mstyrande



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyrande/pseuds/mstyrande





	女A冬/男O叉

“真的可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
朗姆洛把头埋在芭基的胸里，颤抖的手指虚拢着丰润柔腻的肉团，连呼吸都染上了几分炙热的、幸福的颤抖。双唇含住娇俏的乳尖，他小心翼翼地用舌尖去拨弄——没有反应，乳尖没有涨大，芭基气息如常，倒是朗姆洛几乎要抖得晕过去。  
芭基皱眉，用手指狠狠掐住朗姆洛的乳粒，覆着枪茧的指腹带着一丝冰意蹭过几乎立刻坚硬的小肉粒。Omega香甜的气息瞬间浓郁，朗姆洛软绵绵倒进芭基的胸口，屁股上沾满了粘稠滑腻的情液。  
“敏感的小东西。”芭基的俄语腔调一如既往的标准、色情，硬梆梆的阴茎适时顶进朗姆洛的臀缝里。  
18岁的朗姆洛，人生的很多个第一次都在此刻完成。


End file.
